See Me For Me!
by Hisshan93
Summary: Ziva wants Abby to really see her... smut really.  i don't own characters, songs, shows or films. But plot and storyline are my own


**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :(  
>All mistakes are mine :)<strong>

**Based on S3 ep4. **

**_Ziva/Abby_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>THIS IS MY TENTH STORY. WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO lol :D <em>**

* * *

><p>I need to talk to Abigail, to try and understand why she hates me so much. I understand that she and Caitlin were very close and yes I know have Caitlin's old job, but that gives her no right. Does it? I sit at my new desk, trying to focus on my work but suddenly she storms past the front of my desk, with a box of evidence in her hands. I know she is heading for the elevator, now is my chance if I catch her alone and with no place to hide I can finally talk to her. I shoot up from my desk and run over the closing doors, I just get my hand between the doors before they close fully. As I step into the elevator, I notice Abigail giving me a dirty look, which I politely ignore. I hit any random number on the control panel. After a few moments I slam my hand on the emergency stop button, bringing the elevator to a screeching stop.<p>

"What the hell _officer David?" _she shouts, spitting my name out like a bad taste in her mouth. I ignore her question and take the evidence box out of her hand and place in the corner on the floor. I smirk as I turn back towards her and am met with a slightly fearful look. I walk towards Abigail, causing her to back up until she walks into the side wall.

"Ziva, what do you want?" she asks in a slightly panicked voice, I just shake my head and place my finger on her lips.

"I am going to ask you a few questions Abigail and I want you to answer them. Understand?" I say looking at her with what I know is a determined look. She simply nods her head, causing me to smirk again. I step away from her and lean against the other wall.

"First question; Why do you hate me so much?" I question, raising and eyebrow almost daring her to lie to me. Her head drops, as she suddenly finds her own shoes very intresting. Whilst she isn't looking at me, I take the chance to check her out. I didn't notice before but she wearing the shortest skirt, with a white shirt - open enough to see the top of her breasts. Just looking at her makes me feel wet. I maybe this was a bad idea. Being in such a small space, with nowhere to run. With someone I find so drop dead sexy.

"I don't hate you Ziva, that is kind of the problem," Abigail answers, finally looking back up at me. I avoid eye contract not trusting myself to remain in control of my actions. "I've tried to hate you. I really have, but I just can't. And that really kills me inside," she continues, with tears falling freely down her face. I push off the wall and pull her into a hug. She clings to me, sobbing in my chest. I gently slide us down the wall, so we are sitting on the floor.

"Why... Why does it hurt you that you can't hate me?" I ask softly, stroking her hair softly. Abigail pulls away from the embrace slightly, to look up into my eyes.

"You know, that Cate and I were...close?" she asks. I tilt my head slightly before just nodding wordlessly. "Well, she and I... We were lovers," she admits softly, wiping away the tears that continue to fall. I feel my heart break slightly at the confession. "So when she was killed, I swore I'd hate whoever replaced her on the team. And when you came, I thought I would be easy. But... something stopped me," she continues gripping onto my jacket harder. I lightly kiss the crown of her head, breathing her scent. She always smells so amazing like

"Roses," I mumble, before freezing when I realise I've said that out loud.

"What?" Abigail asks shifting to look back up at me. My eyes shift from her eyes down to her lips and back up again. I smile down at her, before lowering my face to hers and kissing her softly.

"You smell like roses," I explain, after pulling back. She looks up at me with a blank expression and I begin to panic. "Shit! I'm sorry I didn't mean to kiss you, I thought you wanted it like I did," I start rambling. Abigail, pulls out of our hug and stands up, walking to the other side of the elevator. Granted it isn't far, but for the pain it causes me, it might as well of been the other side of the world. I slowly push myself up, standing on wobbly legs.

"Abigail, I am sorry. I will just start the elevator back up and you can pretend this never happened," I say, moving back over to the control panel, just as my hand is about to press the on button, Abigail calls out.

"Wait!" she calls, turning around to face me. "Wait," she whispers the word this time and starts walking closer to me. She puts her hand on my shoulders, looking at me with unreadable expression.

"Abigail..." I begin but she pushes me back against the wall with a thud. In no time at all her lips are connected with mine. The kiss is heated and passionate. I quickly flip us over so, Abigail is the one pushed against the wall.  
>"Are you sure about this Abigail?" I ask. As I kiss down her neck, I feel her nodding wildly against my. Not one to wait I slid my hand up under her short, short skirt and into her cotton white panties.<p>

"Oh god, Ziva! Please!" she moves arching her back into me.

"Please what, baby?" I whisper, lightly biting her ear lope. Whilst teasing her clit, making sure not to put any pressure on the small bud.

"FUCK ME!" she shouts in frustration, I chuckle softly, but do as asked. I press hard on her clit and start flicking it from side to side hard. I wrap my spare arm around Abigail's waist, holding her up as I move my other hand down her entrance. Abby groans and thrust her hip against my hips. I smirk and thrust two fingers deep inside her.

"FUCK!" she moans out at the new sensation. I start thrusting my fingers in and out hard and fast, quickly building her up. Abigail continues to moan and groan, as she thrust her hip in time with the thrust of my hand. "More! Ziva, I need more!" she groans, moving her hands up into my hair and gripping it hard. I pull my fingers and thrust three back in. I move my thumb to her sensitive bud and flick it hard, as I continue to thrust my fingers in hard. I feel her walls tighten around my fingers.

"ZIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVA!" she screams as she reaches her highest peak. I continue to thrust into her, more and more gently, bring her down from her climax. After a few moments of heavy panting and silence, Abigail turns her head to look at me.

"That was amazing Ziva," she whispers with a goofy smile on her face.

"Good, baby. Will you come to dinner with me tonight?" I ask, carefully. She giggles at me and kisses me.

"I think it would be stupid of me to say no after that amazing sex!" she says laughing.

* * *

><p>First Zabby. What did you think? x<p> 


End file.
